Kamen Rider Fan Fiction Wiki:Rules
As any wiki we have some rules that you must follow... Before You Edit Anything *You are not allowed to alter the content of a series belonging to someone else. Editing a page to organize it or correct spelling or grammar mistakes is fine, but changing/adding names, weapons or ideas is not. * If you are under the age of 13/you reveal your under the age of 13 you will sadly have to be removed from this wiki until you become 13 as is the law. *Creating templates on the wiki is allowed, however using a brand new template on live pages will require a discussion with Admins. Failure to do so will result in a block. Offensive Content/Cussing *No porn, racist, sexist, or offensive content. *No swearing. Official Series *You may use information from or another source, but you have to add your own ideas, not just steal the page. Also anything from any other series (Survivor, Spongebob, Breaking Bad, etc) will be removed unless you need it for your fanon (Crossovers, Cameos, etc). ** For Power Rangers/Super Sentai: http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com ** For Garo, Ultraman, Zubat, Inazuman, or other Toku: Coming Soon *Don't create pages for other users' series without their permission unless you're part of a collab with said user. *If you're making a Japanese series, you are not required to have Japanese text on any of your respective pages. While it is recommended that you have it, we also recognize that not everyone knows Japanese that well; therefore, we don't require it on any Japanese pages made here. Naming * Please dont make a category called "Episodes, Riders, Weapon" if we have categories called "Episode, Rider, Weapons" the ones above are just examples and any other ones still count. * When you create a page make the Kamen Rider name start each letter in caps. * Dont put any of the offensive content from above in your user name, series, characters, etc. Trolling and Bullying * No trolling or bullying any other members. If you get reported or if an admin sees you doing it you will be given a warning and block from editing on the wiki for a week. If you continue then you will be deleted off of the wiki. * If you are just trying to give advice to someone make sure you try to say it with respect. * If someone ends up trolling you on other sites also contact their admins before reporting it to wiki staff. Becoming Admin First make sure to read this: ''Administrators page * You need to have been editing on this wiki for six months prior. * You can't have any bad standing on the Tokupedia hub (RangerWiki, Kamen Rider Wiki, etc) or our own TOUCH hub (Power Rangers Fanon and Tokusatsu Fan Fiction). * If you want to become an admin or chat mod dont beg on an admins page fill out a request here. * When you become admin, report any major changes (merging, site design changes, or giving someone else admin powers) '''BEFORE' you do it, or else you could end up losing your powers. * Don't bother people asking when you will become admin or just nag people in general. * If you become admin, don't boss people around like you're better than them. * An admin’s decision is final. This means if an admin tells you something (such as how things are done), that's the way it is; don't keep arguing afterwards. * If you are in-active for over three months, you will be demoted to a rollback. If you are in-active for six months after that, you will be demoted to a regular user. Becoming a member of this Wiki * Once you make one edit to this wiki you are a member. * Try to make edits to your page so people can see what you like. *Do not "mini-mod" as in acting as an admin if you're not one. If you're not a bureaucrat, administrator, or forum moderator, you have no business telling off other editors. We'll usually see their offenses in Wiki Activity or Recent Changes. If you do see something wrong, revert and report it, then let us (the admins) decide if any punishment is due. **This also means that you do not tell admins what to do. If you do, there is a great chance that the warning will be bypassed. Leaving this Wiki There is no way to leave this wiki so if you want to you will just have to never come back. But here is what you should do when leaving. * Tell people why you are leaving/when. * If it is over a fight contact an admin first and maybe they can help you. * Tell an admin that you are leaving so they can put the abandoned banner on your pages. * If you want to give someone your series tell any fans of it this change. Special Rules about Series' Finishing a Series *If you finish a series and would like to keep it untouched please contact an Admin so we can place protection on the series and a banner that says this series has been completed and should go unedited. *If the series gets edited after either one of the mandates are set, normal punishment protocols will be applied. Abandoning/Removing a Series *If you are going to be abandoning your projects, then contact an admin so we can add a banner on the top of your pages saying they are abandoned. *If you would like your series removed then contact an admin telling them that so they can take and delete the series. Adopting a Series *Once someone has abandoned a series and you want to take it over, put a request in here. *Any series that is edited before an adoption request has been made or approved will result in denial of the request with the edits being reversed. *If you are doing a collaboration on a series, then an adoption request is not needed. Only a request to an active author is needed. *If an adoption request is not fully filled out, then the request will be denied. If this happens you can resubmit the request in order to get approval. *Any request that involves major changes (ex. Changes to Characters, Zords, Villains) will be denied, because you can make your own version. Images *You cannot use an image someone created for their series without their permission. *Don't re-upload an image that is already on the wiki. *Only post photos of actors or yourself, not ordinary people who don't know what you're doing with their likeness. Videos *When uploading a video make sure it is for your series (Music used, morphing sequence, etc). *Don't upload anything from the official series unless your using it. Blogs *Blogs are for giving updates, posting trailers, contests, etc so dont use it for movie reviews, saying hi, etc. *If you have questions dont ask in a blog post it in our fourms. *You can start up a review service on blogs but ask an admin first. Fourms *Post in the correct fourm category. *Don't link a fourm post to a page unless it's about it. *You can make posts for your series on fourms so people can ask questions about it but please link it back to your page. Stub If you page has a stub post on it that means it isnt long enough. Here is what fits to not be a stub... *It has more then two sections. *Has over 600 words in it. In order to get that stub removed you have to make sure it meets that request. If you find a page that should be a stub tell an admin about it and they will fix it. If your page is no longer a stub you can remove the post from the page. Deleting a page *If its your's make sure to tell why when deleting it. *If you need it deleted ASAP contact an admin. *If you didn't make that page and you want it deleted tell an admin why and ask the creator of that page if you can get it deleted. Copying a page *If someone copies your page or an element from your story then contact an admin about it. *Make sure to also contact the user who made it to see why they did it. *If an admin says that it wasn't copied don't ask again to that admin or another. Other Rules *If you get blocked, do not create another account - that's called sockpuppetry. All secondary accounts will be permanently blocked on sight. The original account may also get blocked permanently. ---- Remember, creating fanon here is a privilege, not a right, and any form of unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated and could lead to a block. Breaking any of these rules... *1 time = a warning (this can be bypassed depending on the severity of the incident) *2 times = a week-long block (2+ depending on the severity) *3 times = a month-long block (2+ or less depending on the severity) *4 times = a year-long block (2+ or less depending on the severity) *5+ times = an infinite block Admins can block users at their own discretion, meaning that these can vary if it is a more serious case (Removing content from tons of pages, spamming all over the site, etc). Just because something isn't listed on here doesn't mean it isn't a rule. Admins have the right to edit/remove the rules as they see fit, and the most recent version of this page is the one that is considered in force.